


hello, it's me

by Loner_1D



Category: T1419
Genre: Ok bye, One Shot, Requests, lol how am I supposed to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner_1D/pseuds/Loner_1D
Summary: hi, (omg this is the first work in this fandom i'm so excited lol)as the title says you are free to send in requests and i'll be happy to write them for youjust to be clear i have two rules:1. NO SMUT, seriously if you want to get horny by imagining two real people fuck it's fine by me but i'm not gonna write your guilty pleasures for you2. i'm not comfortable with writing y/n or anything like that, i'll be happy to try it out for you but last time i tried i cringed so much i had to take a breather or two, so i'd rather not write it lolanyways, feel free to request anything you like, even if it does not comply to the rules because i'm willing to try and step out of my comfort zone once in a blue moonstay safe and remember to take care of yourself <3
Comments: 1





	hello, it's me

ok so i'm supposed to write something here because otherwise i (obviously) can not post the book

so here's the rules again lol

1\. NO SMUT, seriously if you want to get horny by imagining two real people fuck it's fine by me but i'm not gonna write your guilty pleasures for you  
2\. i'm not comfortable with writing y/n or anything like that, i'll be happy to try it out for you but last time i tried i cringed so much i had to take a breather or two, so i'd rather not write it lol

and again: take care xx


End file.
